First Kiss
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Tim 7 hanya penasaran dengan siapa yang disukai oleh Kakashi-sensei, hanya sebatas ingin tahu hal itu saja, padahal faktanya lebih dari itu.


**Note: **_**Setting-**_**nya di Naruto Shippuden, jadi Naruto dkk sudah remaja, cuma di cerita ini Sasuke-nya tetap di Konoha.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**First Kiss © Ms-Akashi/Sei Sei Seijuuro**

**.**

**.**

"Heeee… memangnya kalian tidak penasaran siapa yang disukai Kakashi _sensei_?" Naruto berteriak heboh, ia mengacak-acak surai duriannya kesal. Sasuke bersidekap malas, sementara Sakura mengusap dagunya berpikir.

Jadi sebenarnya, tadi pagi Naruto bangun seperti biasa, tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan tiba-tiba ia jadi begitu penasaran dengan siapa orang yang disukai oleh _sensei_ bermaskernya itu. Hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan untuk tim 7, biasanya ia akan bermalas-malasan di kamarnya atau makan ramen instan sampai puas, tapi Naruto malah berlari riang menuju lapangan setelah sebelumnya menjemput Sasuke dan Sakura secara paksa, mengatakan jika ada hal yang sangat penting dan darurat.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, mendengarkan keinginan bodoh Naruto plus direkrut untuk menjadi tim sukses dalam misi "Mencari tahu siapa yang disukai Kakashi _sensei._" Si rambut kuning begitu berapi-api sejak tadi, mengatakan rencana-rencana serta ide bodohnya hanya untuk tahu sesuatu yang bahkan tidak begitu penting untuk hidupnya.

"Jadi begitu, ayolah… aku yakin kalian aslinya juga penasaran 'kan? Ngaku saja!"

Sakura menggaruk surai merah jambunya. "Se—sebenarnya aku juga penasaran sih." Katanya ragu.

Sasuke membelalak, bahkan Sakura juga ikut-ikutan terpengaruh keinginan bodoh Naruto? "Memangnya apa untungnya jika kalian tahu? Tidak penting sekali." Dengus Sasuke.

Naruto memutar bola matanya sebal, ia mendekat kearah Sasuke dan mengacak-acak surai pantat ayam Sasuke. "_Teme,_ ayolah… aku yakin kau juga penasaran, tidak usah _tsundere_ begitu."

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto yang mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Dasar bodoh." Gumamnya kesal.

"Nah! Sudah diputuskan, mari kita cari tahu siapa yang—"

"Yo! Kalian sedang rapat apa?"

"Huaaaaaa!" Naruto berteriak kaget hingga ambruk, Sakura jatuh terduduk, reaksi Sasuke tidak se-ekstrem dua sahabatnya, ia hanya membelalak sambil memegangi dadanya, jantungnya terasa mau copot.

"Kakashi _sensei_ kalau datang jangan tiba-tiba dong!" keluh Naruto, ia mengusap-usap pinggangnya yang ngilu karena jatuh.

Kakashi tertawa di balik maskernya. "_Gomen, gomen_. Memangnya kalian sedang apa? Hari ini libur latihan 'kan?"

"Kami mau—"

"Kami ada urusan Kakashi _sensei,_ hehe sampai jumpa nanti!" Sakura memotong kalimat Naruto sebelum si kuning itu asal ceplos soal rasa penasaran mereka. ia menarik lengan Naruto dan Sasuke lalu membawa mereka berlari menjauhi area lapangan.

"Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kau membawa kami lari?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Stttttt… kalau kau memang ingin tahu soal siapa yang disukai Kakashi _sensei,_ jangan sampai kau membocorkannya ke _sensei._"

"Heeee tapi aku kan—"

"Kau pasti akan bertanya langsung padanya." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

Naruto mendecih benci. "Kau sedang meramal ya, _Teme?_"

"Diam, _Dobe!_"

"Kalau begitu, apa rencanamu Sakura-_chan?_" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ayo kita bertemu dengan Guy _sensei._"

"Ha?"

Sakura mengangguk yakin. "Kakashi _sensei_ 'kan teman dekat merangkap _rival_ nya Guy _sensei,_ pasti Guy sensei tahu Kakashi _sensei_ sedang dekat dengan siapa sekarang ini."

Kedua bola mata biru Naruto berbinar senang. "Wah! Kau benar Sakura-_chan_, _let's go!_"

Ketiganya menuju area latihan tim Neji, tentu saja mereka ada disana, bahkan ketiganya sedang berlatih. Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke berdiam di pinggir lapangan, menunggu mereka berhenti. Sasuke menekuk wajahnya sejak tadi, tidak suka menunggu.

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Tenten, gadis bercepol dua itu baru selesai memasukkan senjata-senjatanya ke dalam gulungan bersegel.

"Apa Guy _sensei_ masih lama latihannya?" Naruto melirik Guy _sensei_ yang sepertinya tengah seru sekali adu ketahanan berjalan dengan tangan bersama Rock Lee.

Tenten memandang keduanya bosan. "Lupakan saja, kalau kau menunggunya bisa-bisa besok kau baru bisa bicara."

"Memangnya ada apa?" Neji bergabung dalam obrolan saat melihat anggota tim 7 bahkan seorang Sasuke ada disana.

"Yah… bagaimana dong?" keluh Naruto kecewa.

"Sebenarnya kami mau menanyakan sesuatu kepada Guy _sensei_, ini tentang Kakashi _sensei_." Jelas Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

"Er… itu—"

"Kami penasaran siapa yang disukai Kakashi _sensei_, dan siapa ciuman pertamanya, makanya kami ingin bertanya pada Guy _sensei_. Mereka 'kan teman baik."

Neji tersedak ludahnya sendiri, ia terbatuk-batuk sampai Tenten harus mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Ka—kalian serius?" Tenten tak kalah terkejut. "Untuk apa?"

"Penasaran saja, sih." Jawab Naruto santai. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu."

Tim 7 akhirnya meninggalkan Guy _sensei_ dan Rock Lee yang masih asyik dengan latihan mereka, lagipula siapa juga yang mau menunggu mereka sampai selesai.

"Ngomong-ngomong selain Guy _sensei,_ kira-kira siapa lagi yang lumayan akrab dengan Kakashi _sensei?_" tanya Sakura.

"Aha!" Naruto berujar bangga. "Aku tahu!" ia menarik lengan Sasuke dan Sakura kemudian membawa kedunya berlari.

Sasuke mengumpat-umpat dalam hati. "_Dobe!_ Lepaskan aku!"

Bukannya melepaskan, Naruto malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya kepada pergelangan tangan Sasuke, takut sahabat dinginnya itu kabur. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak masalah sih mencari tahu sendiri, tapi 'kan lebih seru kalau bersama-sama, seperti dulu saat mereka bertiga penasaran dengan rupa Kakashi dan melakukan berbagai cara yang tentu saja gagal total.

"Hah? Kenapa kita ke akademi?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Naruto tersenyum licik. "Tentu saja mencari tahu!"

"Aku mau pulang." Sasuke hendak berbalik pergi, tetapi lagi-lagi Naruto menahannya.

"Ayolah, _teme._ Kau tenang saja, kali ini pasti berhasil." Serunya yakin.

"Memangnya kita mau bertemu siapa di akademi?"

"Kita mau bertemu Iruka _sensei._"

Sakura ber-oh pelan. Benar juga, selain Guy _sensei_, Iruka _sensei_ adalah salah satu _shinobi_ yang akrab dengan Kakashi. Tentu saja akrab yang berbeda dengan Guy _sensei_. Jika Guy _sensei_ selalu menganggap Kakashi sebagai _rival_ yang memotivasinya, keakraban Iruka dengan Kakashi lebih seperti teman pada umumnya. Naruto sering melihat Kakashi menggoda Iruka, membuat guru kesayangannya itu kesal bukan main tapi tetap tidak marah. Lalu di lain waktu, tiba-tiba Kakashi dan Iruka makan bersama di ramen Ichiraku dan berbicara dengan aura hangat. Ya pokoknya mereka dekatlah. Apalagi beredar rumor diantara para sensei di Konoha jika satu-satunya orang luar selain keluarga Kakashi yang pernah melihat wajahnya hanya Iruka. Rumor itu sudah beredar lama, dan tidak pernah reda sampai sekarang.

Naruto melongok ke kelas-kelas yang ia hapal tempat Iruka mengajar, tapi _sensei_ kesayangannya itu sama sekali tak kelihatan.

"Apa Iruka _sensei_ di kantor ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kantor." Sakura berjalan duluan. Gadis _pink_ itu sebenarnya cukup tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini, hanya saja cara-cara bodoh Naruto yang membuatnya kesal. Si kuning itu benar-benar bodoh sampai ke tulang-tulang.

Naruto yang pada dasarnya tidak tahu aturan langsung masuk ke kantor tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. "_Sensei!_ Aku datang!" teriaknya heboh. Sasuke dan Sakura menghela napas.

"Oh? Kakashi _sensei_ ngapain disini?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Di dalam kantor hanya ada Iruka yang sedang duduk di kursinya, bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas menggunung di meja sementara Kakashi duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana, sedang membaca novel favoritnya.

"Seharunya itu pertanyaanku, kenapa kalian bertiga kemari?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kami mau bertanya secara pribadi kepada Iruka _sensei!_"

"Heee? Ada apa ini?"

"Kakashi _sensei_ keluarlah, kami mau bicara dengan Iruka _sensei_!" usir Naruto frontal, ia bahkan sudah menarik-narik lengan Kakashi, menyeretnya untuk keluar.

"Oi, oi, apa-apaan ini. Memangnya apa sih yang mau kalian bicarakan? Aku penasaran sejak tadi karena kalian terkesan menghindariku? Apa ada sangkut pautnya denganku?"

"Se-sebenarnya kami hanya penasaran dengan sesuatu." Cicit Sakura pelan.

"Apa itu?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke, pemuda itu malah bersidekap dan membuang muka, kemudian gadis _pink_ itu beralih melirik sahabat kuningnya dan mendapat anggukan penuh semangat dari Naruto.

"_Ano,_ Kakashi _sensei_, siapa ciuman pertamamu, dan orang yang kau sukai?"

Kakashi menyeringai di balik maskernya. Ia kembali duduk, menutup novel favoritnya. "Kalian benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Kakashi, ia melirik Iruka yang wajahnya tampak begitu horror, pria yang lebih muda dari Kakashi itu menunjukkan gestur agar Kakashi tidak menceritakan apapun pada anak didiknya.

"Mau! Ayo _sensei_ katakan!"

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah."

…

Bertahun-tahun silam ketika Kakashi sepuluh tahun tengah berlatih di lapangan sendirian, Iruka datang membawa sebuah buku ditangannya. Bocah yang lebih muda darinya itu memang sering ikut ketika Kakashi berlatih, kadang-kadang hanya menonton, kadang juga ikut latihan meski selalu kalah.

Kakashi yang jauh lebih jenius dari Iruka mampu menguasai berbagai macam _jutsu_. Karena itulah, Iruka sangat senang meminta Kakashi menunjukkan _jutsu-jutsunya_.

"Kakashi, ayo tunjukkan padaku jutsu api mu itu, aku ingin melihatnya!" pinta Iruka berbinar-binar. Keduanya duduk di bawah pohon dekat semak-semak.

Kakashi mengangguk. Ia memposisikan tangannya. _"Katon!"_ sebuah pusaran api kecil muncul dari telunjuk Kakashi.

"Waaaa!" Iruka berbinar senang, tangan kecilnya terulur, bermaksud menyentuh pusaran api itu namun Kakashi melarangnya.

_Krasak! Krasak!_

Kakashi berbalik, semak-semak di belakangnya bergerak-gerak. Ia menarik satu _kunai_ di sakunya dan mendorong Iruka untuk berlindung di balik tubuhnya.

"Tetaplah di belakangku, Iruka."

Iruka mengangguk paham. "Aku akan menjaga area belakang."

Suara gemerisik semak-semak semakin kuat, Kakashi sudah bersiap dengan apapun yang akan melompat keluar dari balik semak-semak. Kakashi maju selangkah, menendang semak-semak di depannya, seekor kelinci putih nan gemuk melompat, menubruk wajah Kakashi hingga dirinya jatuh tersungkur plus terkejut. Kelinci putih itu naik ke kepala Iruka dan menggesek-gesekkan wajah gembulnya pada rambut Iruka.

"Wah? Kau mengagetkan saja." Iruka menarik kelinci di kepalanya dan memeluk binatang itu.

Sementara itu Kakashi masih jatuh terlentang dengan mata terpejam. Iruka menyentuh pipi Kakashi, menepuknya pelan. "Kakashi? Apa kau mati?"

Iruka diam sebentar. "Hm… _Kaa-san_ bilang padaku soal CPR, aku akan mencobanya. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Kakashi." Ia melepaskan kelinci putih itu dan mencubit hidung Kakashi, kemudian menempatkan bibirnya diatar bibir Kakashi hingga membentuk segel rapat, lalu menghembuskan napasnya ke dalam mulut Kakashi.

Tak berapa lama, Kakashi sadar dan terbatuk-batuk. Wajahnya merah hingga ke telinga sementara Iruka bersorak girang sambil memeluk kelinci putihnya.

…

"Yeah, jadi begitulah kira-kira aku mendapatkan ciuman pertama ku." Kakashi mengakhiri ceritanya. Iruka menunduk dengan wajah super merah.

"Kakashi _sensei_ kenapa kau menceritakannya?" protes Iruka.

Kakashi tertawa. "Mereka hanya ingin tahu."

Naruto bersidekap. "_Che_, Iruka _sensei_ selera mu jelek sekali." Dengusnya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya tetapi pandangan matanya tampak berbinar-binar.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya diam tampak terkejut meski samar.

"Ya sudahlah, kami pergi dulu." Ketiganya keluar dari kantor.

Kakashi kembali duduk di kursinya, mengeluarkan novel mesum favoritnya sementara Iruka masih menunduk dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kakashi _sensei_ kenapa kau menceritakan hal memalukan begitu?" keluh Iruka.

Kakashi berdiri setelah sebelumnya meletakkan novelnya, ia mendekati sensei manis favoritnya, mengelus surai panjang Iruka hingga sang empunya protes. "Kenapa? 'kan memang benar kejadiannya seperti itu."

"T—tapi itu kan…"

Kakashi menarik dagu Iruka hingga pria itu mendogak. Wajahnya merona ketika Kakashi menurunkan maskernya. "Aku lupa memberitahu mereka jika yang kusukai itu kau." Kekehnya geli melihat wajah Iruka.

"H—hentikan, nanti kalau ada yang masuk bagaimana? Cepat pakai maskermu, nanti ada yang melihat." Iruka menarik masker Kakashi, memasangkannya kembali, namun Kakashi menahan pergelangan tangan Iruka, membuat Iruka menatap Kakashi bingung.

"Hei, hari ini kau belum menciumku, Iruka."

Wajah Iruka semakin merah. "Ap—hah? Ini di kantor akademi."

"Jadi kalau di rumah bisa?" Kakashi benar-benar menikmati ekspresi Iruka. _Sensei_ favorit Naruto itu benar-benar manis.

"K—Kakashi-_san_ hentikan! Kau—umh." Sebelum Iruka menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kakashi sudah lebih dulu menawan bibirnya. Iruka berusaha mendorong-dorong dada Kakashi berharap _Jonin_ elit tersebut mau melepaskannya, tapi yang ada pria ber-masker itu malah semakin memperdalam pagutannya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, percuma saja Iruka melawan, toh ia pasti kalah tenaga, maka dari itu pada akhirnya dia hanya diam saja mengimbangi pagutan Kakashi.

Kakashi melepaskannya beberapa saat kemudian. Iruka meremat pakaian Kakashi, ia menunduk, napasnya terengah-engah. "Kakashi-_san_, hah…ah… kau keterlaluan."

Kakashi tertawa geli, ia mengusap surai panjang Iruka lembut, kembali menarik dagu _chunin_ di depannya. "Tapi kau suka 'kan, Iruka-_sensei_?" godanya.

Wajah Iruka kembali bersemu, Kakashi semakin tertawa lebar di balik maskernya, ia menarik pinggang Iruka, merapatkannya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Kakashi meletakkan wajahnya pada pundak Iruka dekat dengan perpotongan lehernya, mengedus aroma yang sangat ia sukai.

"Kakashi-_san_ ugh… lepaskan, ah!" Iruka terlonjak kaget ketika Kakashi tiba-tiba menggigit kulit lehernya.

"Kakashi-_san_, lepaskan. Pikirkan dimana kita sekarang! Hei—"

_Graaaak!_

"Ka—kalian berdua? astaga…" Asuma hendak mengambil berkas untuk diserahkan ke kantor _Hokage_ barusan. Ia kira di dalam tidak ada orang sama sekali karena memang sedang jadwalnya mengajar, makanya ia tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Tapi apa yang dia dapati? Kedua kawan _shinobi_-nya sedang _lovey_ _dovey_? Di kantor akademi? Yang benar saja!

"Sana pergi ke ruangan kalian sendiri, jangan bercumbu di tempat umum!" keluh Asuma kesal, ia segera mencari dokumennya dan buru-buru keluar. "Oh ya, nanti kalau peresmian jangan lupa buat pesta yang besar ya!" kekehnya kemudian berlari pergi.

Iruka menatap Kakashi, wajahnya benar-benar merah menahan malu dan terkejut. Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahu dan membereskan novelnya. "Ayo makan Iruka, aku lapar."

Iruka mendengus, ia membereskan barang-barangnya. Kakashi memang menyebalkan dan sangat mesum, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Iruka mencintainya.

END


End file.
